Soapy Water
by Filmgirl1
Summary: Becareful you don't slip (Clana)
1. Part 1

Clark sets the last chair down on the table "Last one." He calls out towards Lana who's behind the counter putting away the last remaining dishes into their rightful place.  
  
"Great, we're done!" She calls back as she places the last mug onto the counter  
  
"Great" he whispers softly knowing his time with Lana was coming towards an end  
  
"Now to lock up and away I go… till tomorrow that is." Lana quickly said with a laugh   
  
"You need a ride?" Clark asks hoping she'll expects his offer.  
  
Looking at Clark doubly another awkward ride home, no thanks. "Um, no I'm cool, I thought I'll just walk tonight." Going around the counter "Clear my head, think things through."  
  
Clark nods sadly "Oh."  
  
Quickly forcing a smile "But there's always tomorrow."   
  
Nodding "Right, of course." Looking away from Lana, knowing perfectly well she saw right through him "Bye Lana."  
  
"Bye Clark." Lana whispers barely enough for Clark to hear her. She watched as Clark walked out the doors of the Talon. She then sighed to herself "Another fun full night of the mating dance." Lana said out loud to herself as she grad her things off the counter.   
  
She kind of felt bad that she let Clark leave like that, but things between them weren't getting easier or better for that matter. She didn't understand why he kept going out of his way to be around her. She knew the guy liked her, but to spend your free Saturday night hanging around in a coffee shop till closing time was just insane, even for Smallville standards.  
  
Lana snaps out of her thoughts as she notices the Talon mop on the floor "Ugh, even when I think I'm finish for the night, I'm not." She said as rushed towards it and picks it up off of the floor. She lazily throws it back into the bucket. Which causes it to tip over, spilling soapy water all over the floor. The water spreads, saturating the floor and Lana's boots. "Oh crap." Lana snaps as she picks up her feet trying to keep them dry as she goes for the mop. With that one move of her feet, Lana loses her balance and slips crashing down as her head smacks down onto the hard tile floor, knocking her unconscious.  
  
Lana opens her eyes, she quickly takes in her surroundings. She's in a dark room and she's in bed, but not her bed. Where is she, this isn't familiar, Lana thought as she tries to look through the darkness. "Hey." A voice called out to her "Are you awake?" The voice whispers into her ear  
  
Rubbing her head "Yeah, where am I?" she asks in a daze  
  
"You're at home."  
  
"Home?" Lana questions but the voice doesn't reply, she feel a warm body leave her side as it gets off the bed. Lana tries to watch the figure move through the darkness as it walks toward a closed window. The figure pushes the blinds open letting the light of the sun burns through, giving Lana light to get a better look at her surroundings. Now Lana was able to see who the figure was……..oh my………….Lana mouth dropped open and went dry as her eyes widen when she was confronted with a naked behind, not any naked behind, but Clark Kent's naked behind.  
  
Lana watches as Clark stood in front of the window letting the sun soak into his skin. What's going on, Lana though at she just stared in awe, the boy had no shame whatsoever…or man Lana quickly corrected herself as he finally turned himself back towards to her.  
  
She looked at him for a moment longer or so before turning her head away, he noticed. "Lana?"  
  
Clearing out her throat "Um, yes?"  
  
He picks up his boxers off the floor "Are you okay?"  
  
She still looked away, she was trying her best to force on something else, ohh…that spot on the wall looks nice. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Confused with the way she's acting but he just shrugs it off as he puts on his boxers.  
  
Lana watches him from the corner of her eye, he looked different and she felt different. Clark finally disappeared into the bathroom closing the door behind him.  
  
Lana sighed as she dragged her legs out of bed. It's a little chilly in here Lana thought as she sat up. Almost feels like I'm not wearing…anything she thought uneasy as she slowly looked down under the blanks at herself and to her surprised she was also completed naked. "Oh god!" Lana shouted as she rapped the blanks around herself tighter. "Oh god, oh god." Lana kept repeating as she ran around the room towards a trash bin, which her eyes widen even more with surprises causing her to shouted even louder "OH GOD!" she finally let out as the used condom appeared into her view.  
  
Clark storms out of the bathroom "Lana what's wrong?"  
  
Lana quickly turns towards him "WE HAD SEX!"  
  
"Can you say it any louder, I don't think Steven heard you."  
  
Throwing herself onto "WHO THE HELL IS STEVEN?"   
  
Watching her look under the bed "Lana what are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for my clothes!"   
  
"You could always try the closet."  
  
Finally looking up at him and getting a better look at him, which catches her off guard Clark looked older "Whoa!" getting up from the floor and backing away "Whoa!"  
  
"Lana, have you totally snapped?"  
  
"You look…you look." Trying to get the words out  
  
"I look?" Clark asks trying to walk towards her.  
  
Still backing away from him "You don't look like Clark….I mean you look like Clark, just not the Clark I know."  
  
"Lana, I don't understand."  
  
"You're not Clark!"  
  
Laughs nervously "Yes I am Lana, I'm Clark, you're husband." He said showing her his ring finger  
  
"My husband?" she asks as she looks down at her hand, which also carried a ring on the ring finger. Lana plots back down on the bed as she blankly looks at the floor. 'What's going on?' Lana thought to herself. 


	2. Part 2

"Lana maybe it's best if you don't go to work today…." Clark trails off as he notices Lana's gaze move from the floor up to him.  
  
"Work?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure they'll be just fine without you. You are the boss." He smiles trying to enlighten the mood.   
  
"At the Talon?" Lana questions, trying to play along.  
  
"You're definitely staying home."  
  
Lana rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She jumps off the bed and storms towards the bathroom closing the door behind her.  
  
Looking into the mirror "Okay Lana, this is just a very bad dream, you'll wait up any minute now and you'll be at the Sullivan's, in bed." She closes her eyes "Now when you open you're eyes you'll be in your nice warm bed." Lana slowly opens one eye and looks around. "Shit! I'm still here. UGH!" she pulls the door open and storms towards the closet as Clark follows behind. She randomly pulling clothes off of the hangers as she looks around for something decent to wear.  
  
"Did you have anything earlier I should know about?" Clark questions as he watches his wife trying her best to put on her clothes underneath a blanket.  
  
"No!" she answers annoyed "And do you mind, I'm trying to get dressed here."  
  
"There's nothing there I haven't already seen." Clark replied with a grin. "Anyway I have to get ready for work." Clark said as he heads off back into the bathroom. "Since you're not going to work today you can make Steven and I some breakfast." Clark calls out from the bathroom.  
  
"What's with this Steven?" Lana mumbles to herself as she finally finishes putting on the only pink top she was able to find out of all the collections of tops in the closet. "Okay Honey, I'll make you and Steven some breakfast." Lana shouts back trying to sound as realistic as possible.   
  
Quickly she runs into the living room of their apartment "Hmm, not bad." Lana said as she wonders through it looking for a set of car keys. If this was her dream, she would be definitely sporting a nice car along with this nice apartment. "Oh Clark honey, what kind of car do I drive?"  
  
Clark pops his head out of the bedroom with a tooth brush in hand while tooth paste foam dips from his mouth "A silver BMW X5."  
  
Lana a funny face at the scene before her "Oh honey, thank you!" Lana said this time not caring if it came out fake or not. She finally spots the BMW key chain on the kitchen counter. "This is one nice dream, to say the least." Lana said as she spins around to head out the front door ,but without notice a raven hair little boy in baseball PJ's pops out of nowhere. Which freaks Lana out "OH MY GOD!" Putting her hand on her chest "Where the hell did you come from?"  
  
Looking up at Lana confused "My bedroom?"  
  
"Ha Ha, cute kid. This must be the childhood part of my dream." Lana pets him on the head as she walks towards the front door.  
  
Clark walks out of the bedroom fully dressed "Where are you going?"  
  
"Go for a ride in my BMW and if I'm lucky I'll drive it off of a bridge."  
  
The little boy makes a funny face "Dad, what's going on?"  
  
"Noting."  
  
"Oh, we have a son? Well isn't this dream just getting better." Lana said as she bends down and takes a better look at him "Oh, he has my eyes!" with that last statement Lana walks out of the apartment, with Clark following behind.   
  
"Lana!" he calls out as he grabs the keys out of her hand. "Stop this now!"  
  
"Stop what? This is my dream, I can do whatever I please." grabbing the keys back as she continues down the hall.  
  
Clark super speeds in front of her. "Not on my time, you're freaking Steven out and me as well. Now give me the keys."  
  
Surprised "How did you…" she shakes her head realizing she was still in her dream state, anything was probable. "Fine." She hands him the keys.  
  
"Now please stop this crazy talk!" Clark said forcefully as he grabs her arm and drags her back into their apartment. "You're Lana Lang Kent, you're married to me Clark Kent, you're the mother of Steven Jonathan Kent." He closes the door behind them.   
  
Taken back at Clark's forcefulness and how realistic it came off. "I'm-I'm sorry Clark." She said, not sure why. She pauses for a moment trying to process everything in "I'll go make breakfast." She said as she walks towards the kitchen trying to avoid Clark.  
  
Feeling bad "I'm sorry Lana, I didn't mean to yell."   
  
"No, it's okay. I mean it's understandable, you're "wife" isn't being herself right now and you're worried."  
  
Steven jumps onto one of the stools at the counter "Are you guys fighting?" the 7 year old asks obviously knowing the answer.  
  
"No!" Clark and Lana both say.  
  
"Geez, forget I even asked." He replies as he jumps off the stool.  
  
Lana keeps her eyes on the kitchen counter as she butters a pan. Clark continues to speaks to her "I'm going to be leaving for work now, I'll be in the office till nine. So if anything, just call." Lana just nods as she turns on the stove. Clark grabs the pan out of her "Forget breakfast, are you sure you're okay Lana?"  
  
Lana forces a smile as she looks up to him "Never better." She forces another smile.  
  
Nods uneasy "Okay, I'll see you later tonight." He quickly kisses her on the cheek. "Bye."  
  
Still forcing the fake smile. "Bye." She watches him disappear out the door.  
  
"Mommy, is everything okay with you and daddy?"  
  
Lana looks over to Steven bewildered "Mommy?" she whispers to herself not sure how to take such a title. 


	3. Part 3

Lana sets Steven on the sofa as she picks up a bag of chips and hands it to him. "Okay, this is how it's going to work the more you answer the more goodies you'll get." She said showing him a box of cookies and a bag of jaw breakers. Steven nods in agreement. "Okay, first of all. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 7 and a half." He replies with a nod.  
  
"That's a start, um how long have you're father and I been married?" Steven shrugs as he sticks his hand into the bag and pulling out a clip. "Of course you wouldn't know that… Where does daddy and mommy work?"  
  
"Daddy, works at the Daily Planet."  
  
"Clark actually went through with it?" Lana said more to herself then to Steven "Um and me?"  
  
"You have you're own fashion design company."  
  
"Fashion Design!" Lana shouts "Now how did that happen?" Steven shrugs again sticking the clip into his mouth as Lana flops down on the sofa next to him. "I go from a Smallville coffee shop manger to a fashion designer? Man, this dream…" Steven gives her a knowing look. "Would you know where we keep our photo albums?" Steven nods as he jumps off the sofa with the bag of clips still in hand disappearing down the hallway. He quickly returns.  
  
"Here you go!" jumping back on the sofa next to Lana, throwing clips all over the floor along the process. "Opps."  
  
"Eh, it's okay, I'll clean it up later." Lana said as she goes for the photo album "Lets see." She carefully flips through the book. The whole album were just pictures of just her and Clark, they were ones of them when they were in 9th grade, then from their graduation, then from their wedding. She looked different, older, more mature… Lana thought as she softly torched the picture of her and Clark cutting the wedding cake. This seemed so real, almost like it wasn't even a dream, Lana thought as she slowly closes the album.  
  
"What year is it?" Turning to Steven.  
  
"2015" Lana looks at Steven in shock.  
  
Getting up from the sofa "I'll-I'll be right back." Lana said to Steven excusing herself to rush to the bathroom. She brought herself to LOOK at herself in the mirror for the actual first time since she entered this horrible dream. To her surprise she wasn't staring at her 16 year old reflection but a 28 year old one. Slowly touching the skin on her face Lana broke down, finally realizing this was no longer a dream but a reality she had to face.  
  
After 15 minutes of endless sobbing Lana collected herself and stepped back outside to tend to her 7 year old son, who was still sitting on the sofa stuffing his face with junk food.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Lana sets Steven on the sofa as she picks up a bag of chips and hands it to him. "Okay, this is how it's going to work the more you answer the more goodies you'll get." She said showing him a box of cookies and a bag of jaw breakers. Steven nods in agreement. "Okay, first of all. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 7 and a half." He replies with a nod.  
  
"That's a start, um how long have you're father and I been married?" Steven shrugs as he sticks his hand into the bag and pulling out a clip. "Of course you wouldn't know that… Where does daddy and mommy work?"  
  
"Daddy, works at the Daily Planet."  
  
"Clark actually went through with it?" Lana said more to herself then to Steven "Um and me?"  
  
"You have you're own fashion design company."  
  
"Fashion Design!" Lana shouts "Now how did that happen?" Steven shrugs again sticking the clip into his mouth as Lana flops down on the sofa next to him. "I go from a Smallville coffee shop manger to a fashion designer? Man, this dream…" Steven gives her a knowing look. "Would you know where we keep our photo albums?" Steven nods as he jumps off the sofa with the bag of clips still in hand disappearing down the hallway. He quickly returns.  
  
"Here you go!" jumping back on the sofa next to Lana, throwing clips all over the floor along the process. "Opps."  
  
"Eh, it's okay, I'll clean it up later." Lana said as she goes for the photo album "Lets see." She carefully flips through the book. The whole album were just pictures of just her and Clark, they were ones of them when they were in 9th grade, then from their graduation, then from their wedding. She looked different, older, more mature… Lana thought as she softly torched the picture of her and Clark cutting the wedding cake. This seemed so real, almost like it wasn't even a dream, Lana thought as she slowly closes the album.  
  
"What year is it?" Turning to Steven.  
  
"2015" Lana looks at Steven in shock.  
  
Getting up from the sofa "I'll-I'll be right back." Lana said to Steven excusing herself to rush to the bathroom. She brought herself to LOOK at herself in the mirror for the actual first time since she entered this horrible dream. To her surprise she wasn't staring at her 16 year old reflection but a 28 year old one. Slowly touching the skin on her face Lana broke down, finally realizing this was no longer a dream but a reality she had to face.  
  
After 15 minutes of endless sobbing Lana collected herself and stepped back outside to tend to her 7 year old son, who was still sitting on the sofa stuffing his face with junk food.  
  
Lana sits on the bed Indian style with old yearbooks surrounding her.   
  
"Hey" Clark whispers as he slowly opens the door to their bedroom. "Is Steven sleeping?"  
  
Looking up from the yearbook in her lap "Hey! Yeah, I got him in bed two hours ago."  
  
Still whispering "Oh good." Closing the door behind him as he steps into the bedroom  
  
"Why are you whispering?" Lana questions with a laugh  
  
Making a questionable face as he pulls off his shoes and shocks "Steven a light sleeper."  
  
Portending she knew "Well, he won't be waking up anytime soon after all that sugar I juiced into him, which then had him racing around the apartment for a whole three hours, surely calming him down for the night." She laughed.  
  
"Interesting way of getting him to sleep for the whole night." Clark said as he throws his jacket onto the near by chair pulling his tie off along the process.   
  
"Yeah, should have thought of it a long time ago." She said laughing nervously as she watches Clark undress himself in front of her.  
  
Taking his shirt off "Well, don't you seem more like yourself then you did this morning."   
  
Lana looks away as Clark then goes for his pants button "Yeah…."   
  
Looking over all the mess on the bed "What's all this?" pointing to the book.  
  
Stilling trying to not look at Clark "I got bored today so I decided to look back at old memories."  
  
"So you decided to look back at our High School years?" he asks as he finally pulls his pants off, leaving himself in only his boxers.  
  
Keeping her eyes glued on to the page she was on "Yeah, just wanted to refresh my memory."  
  
Pushing the yearbooks off the bed "Summary, 9th grade we become friends." Crawling into the bed. "10th grade you finally admitted you wanted me bad, 11th grade…"  
  
Cutting him off as she finally looks up at him "Wait, 10th grade I never admitted I liked you, I may have applied it, but never admitted to it."  
  
Laughs "Sure you did, that day at the Talon."  
  
"What day?"  
  
Rolling his eyes "Come on, Lana! The day I helped you clean up."  
  
"You know you have to be more exact, because there were a lot days like that."  
  
Insulted "Now you're mocking me!"  
  
Protesting "I am not!"  
  
Laughs "Yes you are!"   
  
Lana laughs as Clark brings himself to her level and then kisses her on the lips surprising Lana, which causes her to push him away.  
  
Confused with her reaction to his kiss "What's wrong?"  
  
Looking into his eyes "Lets not."  
  
Searching in her eyes "Lets not what?"  
  
Sounding like an innocent child "Have sex."  
  
Clark smiles "Who said anything about having sex?"  
  
"You were kissing me and—" realizing how she's acting "and I'm in the mood." She said the last part boldly trying not to come off too prude.  
  
"That's a first." Clark said coldly obviously turned off by Lana's comment.  
  
Without another word Clark pulls the blanks over him and goes to sleep, leaving Lana with a guilty after taste. 


End file.
